There have conventionally been multifunction devices which can perform plural image processing functions such as copying, scanning, printing, and facsimile transmission. In recent years, a plurality of such multifunction devices are connected to a PC (Personal Computer) or the like via a communications network, in order to perform a variety of processes.
Patent Document 1 proposes a network printing system. In this system, if a supplied print job cannot be sent to a printer which is designated as a target by a client, a substitute printer is automatically found out and the print job is sent thereto.
Patent Document 2 proposes an image formation system including a plurality of printers. According to this system, if one printer cannot perform printing, the system searches a registered list of printers for another printer having functions equivalent to or higher than the functions of that printer have already been registered, and notifies the user of the discovered printer or causes the discovered printer to automatically perform printing as substitute for the dysfunctional printer.
Patent Document 3 proposes a multifunction device which is arranged such that substitute printer information is registered in advance and print data is supplied to a substitute printer if the printer of the multifunction device cannot perform printing.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-56756; published on Feb. 27, 2001    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-330665; published on Nov. 21, 2003    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-64657; published on Mar. 10, 2005